Humanforming
Humanforming is the common term used for the combination of genetic and bionic technology developed to adapt humans for alien habitats. These technologies have greatly advanced the rate of human colonization of the galaxy by allowing them to survive in places where normal humans never could, but also led to significant problems throughout the settled galaxy. =Techniques= Various methods are used to adapt humans to different environments. These techniques vary based on the conditions, both atmospheric and economic, of the people involved, and the technology available. Genetic Most of the alterations made are on a genetic level, either through generations of eugenic breeding, genetic engineering of individuals, or some combination of the two. Eugenic breeding has the advantages of stability and the continuation of natural breeding, but can accomplish only a limited amount of change, where genetic engineering can be unpredictable and often cause the subjects to be unable to breed successfully, but can create more extreme alterations to the human anatomy and biology. Eugenics Eugenic programs for creating adapted humans usually focus on relatively subtle changes, while keeping the basic human form. They may include minor genetically engineered changes, but these are usually accomplished by the splicing of natural human DNA from donors with desirable traits. These programs create genetically stable populations that are able to breed and often healthier than populations with higher rates of more extreme engineering. The process is safe, stable, and usually without major disadvantages in most environments. Some examples: *People with shorter, stronger limbs and denser bone structures for high-gravity environments *People with thick hair and fur covering their bodies, more fat, and higher body temperatures for colder environments *Tougher, thicker skin that resists breaking down or deforming in water (think hippo skin, but less ridiculous) *Greater heart and lung efficiency for worlds with thinner air *Webbed digits for water worlds *Improved night vision Genengineering Massive genetic engineering projects are geared at more extreme anatomical changes. These alterations can be incredible, allowing humans to survive in the least hospitable places imaginable. The process of engineering individuals for different environments has advances greatly in the past centuries, and has become much more stable and safe, but still can produce unpredictable results and mutations, and lead to major health problems even when successful. Most populations with these types of alterations rely on artificial fertilization techniques, as they often cause infertility and when these individuals are able to breed, the offspring are often heavily deformed. These techniques are sometimes also used for more moderate changes when there hasn't been sufficient time for a breeding program. Examples: *Gills and flippers *Scaled hides that do not sweat, for extremely dry environments *Ape-like limbs and claws for tree-living on heavily forested or jungle worlds *Transparent additional eyelids *Radiation resistance Bionic Enhancement Bionic enhancements are used primarily when genetic alteration is not an option. They can be a stop-gap measure while eugenic programs develop, and are usually necessary if someone changes environments after being born. Bionic adaptations are often less limiting than genetic ones, and can be preferable if someone will be moving between different environments, but also less efficient, and may not allow for living as easily in the desired conditions. They are usually more expensive, as they must be customized and installed for each individual, and require maintenance and care that anatomical enhancements do not. Bionic technologies can accomplish almost any adaptation necessary for survival, but often not those needed for comfort, such as changes in skin type or body temperature. Examples: *Artificial gills or nose implants to breathe in water *Reinforced skeletons *Prosthetic fins and flippers *Lung implants to improve oxygen absorption *Arm spikes for climbing Elective Enhancement Some people opt to have bionic enhancements beyond those needed to survive. These implants are very expensive. They include sensory improvements (eye, ear, nose implants), technical interface devices (data ports), etc. =Disadvantages= =Controversies=